


Lesson (not) learnt

by experimentative_writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Jaskier is a little shit ON PURPOSE, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Drop, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Sex, domme reader, it can take place in the canon universe, kind of, negociated punishments, the modern AU is not really plot relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: " “Tell me again, Julian, why are we doing this?” your voice was soft, yet commanding. Jaskier knew better than to disobey you, more so in his current position.“I wanted attention, so I let the guy at the bar flirt with me a-and - ah! - touch me.”“And?”“Geralt got into trouble because of me again.”“Good.”Usually, Geralt and/or you would have spanked Jaskier for this; it was one of the punishment Jaskier had chosen for you to use. However, once he was caught, the youngest had smiled widely while suggesting it, so you settled on something else for tonight. "orJaskier is a tease and he gets punished.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Lesson (not) learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's my first time writing something truly inspired by BDSM, so if anything is wrong, please tell me! :) I'm still learning and glad to do so! 
> 
> **Trigger warning (kind of?) for sub drop.**
> 
> (Again, I'm new to writing things BDSM inspired and I never experienced sub drop myself, so if something is wrong, don't be shy and tell me!)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Tell me again, Julian, why are we doing this?” your voice was soft, yet commanding. Jaskier knew better than to disobey you, more so in his current position.

“I wanted attention, so I let the guy at the bar flirt with me a-and  _ \- ah! -  _ touch me.” 

“And?”

“Geralt got into trouble because of me again.” 

“Good.” 

Satisfied by his answer, you nodded once before returning to your previous task, which was stroking Jaskier’s erection  _ oh so _ leisurely, adding flicks of your wrists at the end of your strokes. The brunet moaned under your ministrations, but kept quiet and (relatively) still, as requested. 

You weren’t exactly angry at him and neither was Geralt, but Jaskier knew the rules; if he needed something, he asked  _ you _ . No one else. He knew it well. 

But,  _ instead _ , he had decided to purposefully provoke you, looking directly into your eyes with a smirk as he flushed his body against the stranger, stroking his arm teasingly. And you just  _ couldn’t  _ have that. 

Usually, Geralt and/or you would have spanked Jaskier for this; it was one of the punishment Jaskier had chosen for you to use. However, once he was caught, the youngest had smiled widely while suggesting it, so you settled on something else for tonight. 

That’s why you were seated between Jaskier’s spread thighs, still fully clothed while the other was completely naked, slowly stroking his hard member in your hand, while Geralt showered. 

A smirk on your lips, you admired the brunet laying in front of you; his pupils were slightly dilated by lust, his hair was disheveled and his skin harbored beautiful blue and purple love marks from your previous sessions. Jaskier’s breathing was deep and slow, like you had requested him to do; you wanted the man to hold back his orgasm as long as he could. 

You never once picked up the pace you had set, letting the brunet reach his orgasm slowly, too slowly at his own taste, but again, he knew better than to disobey you or argument in his current position. 

After long minutes of teasing and massaging his hard length and his balls, you felt Jaskier’s abs clenched as his orgasm approached. 

“F-fuckk, _ oh god,  _ yesss…” Jaskier moaned when he felt at the edge of his release, throwing his head back with a low grunt. 

Suddenly, you took your hand completely off him, denying him his release. Jaskier looked back at you, a shocked whimper escaping him as he finally understood what was his punishment. His blue eyes stared at you but you only raised an eyebrow in answer. 

“Do you have something to say, Julian? Perhaps you need something?” you continued staring back at him, a look of defiance in your eyes. You saw Jaskier visibly swallow before he answered you, his words leaving him like a sigh.

“N-no, Miss.” 

“Good, then. Because  _ this  _ is the punishment for your behavior tonight, so I expect you to accept it.” you stroked the inside of his thighs with your nails, leaving small pink lines along them and making him shiver. “Are you going to be a good boy, now, Jaskier? Take your punishment like the good boy you are?” Your hand went up his thighs to gently massage his balls, a whimper escaping the brunet’s lips. 

“Y-yes, Miss.” he said, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“Good, my sweet thing. If you do good, you’ll get the reward of your choice. What would you like?” You wrapped your hand around his erection and started stroking him as leisurely as before, all signs of his nearing orgasm gone. 

“I want…” he licked his lips while thinking, his blue eyes never leaving yours, “I want you to ride me, if I’m good, Miss.” You smiled at him and nodded.

“That shall be your reward, then.” The shower stopped running, meaning Geralt would join you soon. “Now, I’m going to bring you at the edge once more before Geralt joins us, alright?” 

“Yes, Miss.” 

“Good boy.” 

This time, you stroked his leaking member hard and fast, leaving the brunet moaning and panting as he tried to keep breathing steadily. Once again, when you felt him on the edge of his orgasm, you pulled your hand away, drawing a loud whimper from Jaskier. You bit your bottom lip as you watched his erection twitch, longing for release but lacking the stimulation to do so. 

You were stroking Jaskier’s naked thigh, letting the man compose himself while taking deep breaths, when you heard the bathroom door open. Turning in Geralt’s direction, you admired him while he toweled his hair; he stood completely naked in front of you, water still dripping from his body. Once his hair stopped dripping, he dropped the towel and looked in your direction, a low growl forming in his throat as he took in the sight Jaskier and you made on the bed. His member twitched in interest, growing harder as his amber eyes traveled down Jaskier’s arousal-flushed naked body. 

Geralt stood in the doorway for a moment before locking his eyes with yours, waiting patiently. Without even needing to speak to him, you knew what he needed at the moment. He needed to  _ let go. _

“Come here.” you told him, tilting your head on the side as you motioned him to come closer. 

Without hesitation, he stepped in your direction, his eyes never leaving yours, stopping only when he was in front of you. You smiled at him and hummed your approval, sliding a hand on his taut stomach, caressing his abs. You felt him take a slow intake of breath before exhaling deeply, closing his eyes under your touch. You let your hand slide down his chest, to his stomach and then his balls, cupping them gently in your hand, massaging them. This time, Geralt’s breath shivered, but the man didn’t move. Not until you said he could. 

Satisfied by his obedience ( _ he always was so perfectly obedient _ ), you motioned him to lay next to Jaskier, which he did. Once he was settled, he continued looking at you, waiting. You went back to stroking Jaskier slowly, the brunet taking a sharp inhale while a quiet moan escaped him. While you did so, you caressed your other lover’s strong calves and thighs delicately before moving to his length, stroking it in time with your other hand on Jaskier. 

You smiled as you saw Geralt relax under your touch, his eyes closing while a quiet ‘hum’ escaped him. His member grew harder with each stroke, its weight resting pleasantly in your hand. He only opened his eyes when you broke the silence that had settled between the three of you. 

“Now, Geralt, my love, while Jaskier acted like nothing more than a brat, you behaved very well. You might have punched the guy, but you stopped as soon as I told you to. So, in my opinion, you deserve a reward.” 

_ “Not fair.” _ Jaskier mumbled quietly, but loud enough so you heard him. You snapped in his direction, tightening your hold on his cock enough to make him hiss in pain-pleasure. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” When the brunet didn’t answer, you released your grip a little, making Jaskier gasp. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

_ “Like I was saying _ , Geralt,” you turned in his direction again, “you will get a reward for your good behavior. What will it be, love?” You asked, leaning forward to leave light kisses on his stomach and chest. 

“I’d like to eat you out while you sit on my face, ma’am.” he said, lustful amber eyes staring intensely into yours.

“Hmm…” you felt even more wetness soak your underwear at his words, “Very well, love.” 

You got up from the bed and slowly undressed yourself in front of the two men, their eyes never leaving you as you took each piece of clothing of. Once you were done, you got back on the bed and went to Geralt, leaving a wet trail of kisses from his cock to his jaw. You capture his lips briefly before standing up, both legs straddling Geralt’s face as his nose brushed against your folds. 

Taking his hands in yours, you rest them on your thighs, knowing how much he loved to hold you while eating you out. His warm breath made your pussy ache for his touch even more, so you didn’t waste any time to tell him to go on. 

You looked into his eyes as you felt his tongue lick lightly and teasingly between your folds, collecting your wetness on his tongue. You moaned in pleasure when he groaned at your sweet taste, closing his eyes to appreciate it; you knew how much your taste aroused him. 

Licking another strip between your folds, Geralt stopped at your clit and licked it once, twice, before closing his lips around it. He sucked on it gently, just like you liked it, his eyes locked into yours. 

“Good.” You moaned shakily. “That feels so good, baby.” 

Geralt grunted at the praises, the words going straight to his dick. He continued ravishing your clit, his hands tightening on your thighs, then moved to lick gently between your folds, his tongue teasing your entrance. A loud moan escaped you when Geralt started  _ fucking _ you with his tongue, his hands grabbing your thighs, keeping you on his mouth. 

A movement on your right caught your attention, so you turned your head to face the man you had deliberately been ignoring. 

“ _ Julian _ .” your voice and the use of his name made him stop dead in his tracks, his hand flying upward from his cock to his stomach. “You know the rules. Pleasure yourself without my permission and you’ll have to wait until tomorrow night to cum, and you’ll do so by rutting against my thigh  _ only _ . This was your only warning. Understood?” 

“Y-yes, Miss.” he answered, dropping his hands on his side and swallowing with difficulty, intensely aroused.  _ Good god _ , he loved when you reprimanded him with that voice. 

You brought your attention right back to the man between your thighs, closing your eyes as you focused on the sensation of his tongue against your sensitive pussy. Soon, you felt a heat pool inside your stomach and you started fucking yourself more deliberately on Geralt’s tongue, praising him.

“Fffuck, baby, your tongue feels sooo good inside my pussy. You’re doing so good for me baby, making me so wet.” A strong wave of arousal hit you as Geralt fucked his tongue into you in earnest. “ _ Fuck _ , baby, I’m gonna cum.” Geralt tightened his arms around you, locking you into place so he could lap at you through your orgasm. 

You felt your body tense before relaxing completely, your orgasm hitting you powerfully. You screamed in pleasure as you rode your lover’s tongue, both men’s eyes focused on you as you rode your orgasm. 

Geralt licked your wetness until you were oversensitive. You pulled away from his face and straddled his waist, admiring him; he was breathing heavily, eyes locked into yours, his face dark flushed with arousal while his lips were covered in your wetness. 

“Hmm, that was so good. You were so good baby, always so perfect for me.” You praised him while cupping and stroking his cheek, Geralt leaning shamelessly into your touch while closing his eyes. 

Turning in Jaskier’s direction, you were proud to see that he hadn’t move from his previous position, his hands clenched in fists by his side as he prevented himself from stroking his leaking cock. You decided to  _ lightly  _ reward the brunet for his obedience, stroking his length gently. 

“I see you’ve been good too, keeping your hands off yourself. Good boy.” Jaskier moaned at your words, a bead of precum dripping from his cock. You captured it with your thumb and licked it, making the brunet whimper.

“Lick him clean.” 

Not needing to be told twice that he could touch and pleasure his other lover, Jaskier turned towards Geralt and cupped his face, licking your wetness from it. The older man groaned at the feeling, his cock twitching in interest. 

Slipping a hand behind Jaskier’s head, Geralt crashed their lips together; the kiss was hungry and filthy. You smiled fondly while watching them make out, Jaskier moaning at your taste in Geralt’s mouth. 

Lowering yourself on Geralt’s body, you positioned his member at your entrance and slowly sunk on it, his length filling you perfectly. You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, but the feeling was  _ oh so  _ worth it. 

Geralt groaned at the feeling, nipping at Jaskier’s lips when you started moving up and down on his prick. Jaskier pulled away from Geralt and watched with interest as his erection disappeared inside your cunt, the sight making him whimper in arousal. The temptation to wrap a hand around himself and pleasure himself following your pace was immense, but he gripped the sheets underneath him tighter to prevent himself from doing so. He wanted  _ -needed-  _ to be good for you. 

Your hands stroked Geralt’s scarred chest while you rode him, enjoying every inch of his skin. His hands were still on your hips, following your movements as you bounced on his prick, and his eyes were focused where your bodies were joined, watching his cock come in and out of you. 

It didn’t take long for both Geralt and you to reach your peak. Feeling the man underneath you hold back, you cupped his cheek and stroked it gently. 

“Geralt, cum whenever you’d like, love.” Your words brought a shiver down his spine as he groaned. His breathing quickened and his hands tightened around you. 

“ _ Fffuck-  _ Thank you, m-ma’am.” 

“Hmm, such a good, polite boy.” you stroked his cheek tenderly once more before adding: “You can cum inside me, too.”

“T-thank you, ma’am.” 

You rode Geralt in earnest until you felt him tense underneath you. Soon, the white haired man closed his eyes and groaned loudly, releasing his cum inside you. The sensation brought you over the edge too, moaning as your second orgasm rushed through you. 

Slowing your pace until you stopped moving completely, you leaned forward and captured Geralt’s lips, kissing him softly. The man happily returned your kiss, his hands leaving your thighs ( _ gods, you were sure to have two gorgeous bruises there tomorrow _ ) to wrap around your waist. You made out slowly, lovingly, and you whispered gentle praises to Geralt until you caught your breath. 

Pulling away from your white-haired lover, you turned in Jaskier’s direction. Pride bubbled inside you when you saw him  _ perfectly still _ , hands on his side, as small whimpers escaped him and precum dripped steadily from his aching cock while watching Geralt and you. 

A loving smile on your lips, you moved so you were straddling his chest, leaning forward to capture his lips. 

“My perfect boy,” you said, parting so you could kiss down his throat and his chest, “I know it was hard to keep from pleasuring yourself, but you  _ did it _ . I’m so proud of you, my good boy.” 

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Geralt turn on his side, facing you both. He traced a hand up his chest, drawing Jaskier’s attention on him. The brunet turned to look into his lover’s amber eyes, a silent plead in them. Knowing what he wanted, Geralt pinched a nipple harshly, making Jaskier’s back roll in pleasure. 

Using the momentum, you sank on Jaskier’s dick in one swift motion, the man moaning loudly in response. You were  _ way  _ past oversensitive from your two previous orgasm, but the look on your lover’s face was more than worth it. The sound your soaked cunt made was downright obscene when you lifted yourself on his prick and lowered down, Geralt’s cum dripping from you. 

Jaskier was an incoherent moaning mess after less than a minute of your ministrations combined with Geralt’s touch. 

“That’s it, baby… you feel so good inside me… such a good boy..”

Almost instantly, Jaskier orgasmed, making you feel even more full than you previously were. This time, your own orgasm was weaker in intensity, but still made your body shiver for a while as you rode it. 

Looking down at the brunet once your orgasm was done, you saw Jaskier on the verge of crying, tears falling on his handsome face. You frowned lightly and cupped his cheek, and when you started asking him if he was alright, he cut you and started crying even more, throwing an arm over his face to cover it. 

“I-I’m… I’m sorry, you- you didn’t say I could cum a-and… I’m sorry, ma’am-” his panic made you frown even more in concern. You got off of him and laid by his side, tugging him until he was laying on his side too, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair. Immediately, his arms wrapped around you and his head rest in the crook of your neck.

“It’s alright, baby. You did well, you were  _ perfect _ , so perfect for me, my perfect boy. I didn’t tell you to cum but you  _ could _ , you were so good, you deserved it.” You felt Geralt wrap an arm around the both of you and you smiled at him lovingly when you saw him leave kisses along Jaskier’s back. 

It took a few minutes for Jaskier to stop sobbing, safely trapped between your two bodies. You whispered sweet things to him through it, leaving kisses on his hair and stroking his back gently. 

When his breathing had been back to normal for a moment, you pulled away and wiped tears from his cheeks. He smiled at you and kissed your wrists, tangling one of his hand with one of Geralt’s. 

“How are you feeling?” you asked him, pulling back a strand of hair that had fallen before his eyes. 

“I’m good. Better.” He said, closing his eyes with a smile still on his lips while he relaxed even more under your touch. 

“Was it too much?” you asked, wanting to know what went wrong so you could prevent it for a next time. 

“Hmm…no.” Jaskier answered after a moment, seemingly thinking about it. “I just… thought I had done something wrong because you didn’t tell me I could cum, that’s all.” He smiled at you again, all traces of his previous distress gone, which satisfied you. 

“Hmm.” you nodded, before continuing, “I was honest, by the way, when I told you afterwards that it was alright. You could cum, I just didn’t tell you explicitly, since I thought you knew. But I was wrong. I’m sorry, Jask. I’ll be more careful.” You stroked his cheek before leaning forward and kissing him lightly, a kiss he returned gladly. 

“It’s alright, love.” He said when you parted. “Anyway, I think I’ve learned my lesson about flirting with strangers in front of you.” He added with a laugh. 

“Really?” Geralt asked, looking at the brunet over his shoulder incredulous.

“Hmm… not really.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> As always;   
> 1) Not beta read, so excuse any mistakes AND  
> 2) English is not my first language, so mistakes might happen. Point them out and I'll correct them gladly! 
> 
> Feel free to comment what you thought and leave kudos <3


End file.
